


it's because i love you

by Mogseltof



Series: Ratty Love Fest 2020 [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, New Relationship, Relationship Anxiety, can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogseltof/pseuds/Mogseltof
Summary: It's Ratchet Week over on twitter. Have some fics.Day 2: Sarcastic/SincereRatchet frequently feels like he's making a mistake. There aren't ever easy answers, but there are some easy choices.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Series: Ratty Love Fest 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	it's because i love you

Ratchet can hear the soft invent-exvent of Drift lying next to him. There’s a kind of irony in the fact that Drift makes more of the sounds associated with simply existing when he’s literally unconscious. Ratchet envies that. The unconscious part, he tells himself, not the silence. 

There’s not much light in the room, just the soft ambient glow of their biolights and Ratchet’s optics reflecting off Drift’s plating. Alone with his thoughts. Alone-ish. Okay, not alone at all, and even less alone if he manages to wake Drift up. Not that that’s particularly likely; Drift sleeps like the dead for all that his reflexes upon waking are stupidly fast. 

Once again, Ratchet finds himself asking what he thinks he’s doing. This might be the stupidest decision he’s ever made, but he still can’t quite bring himself to regret it. He covers his face with one hand, huffing quietly as he tries to spin down the lines of thought, but they keep piling up, and he makes a frustrated noise instead.

A hand covers his, and Ratchet realises belatedly that he can’t hear Drift’s slow vents anymore. He scowls, letting their hands fall away, but he turns his hand slightly to lace their fingers together. 

Drift’s optics are glowing at half strength, only illuminating the upper planes of his face, leaving the rest of him in a mask of shadow. “Shanix for your thoughts?” he says after a moment though, a small smile changing the whole shape, and Ratchet relaxes a little. 

The heaviness that’s been weighing on him lifts, and he straightens a little out of his slump where he’s sitting. “Nothing worth a whole shanix,” he says, inflecting his tone with wry humour as best he can. “I’m just, oh so overwhelmed with how much I love you that it’s frying my circuits.”

Drift laughs, thankfully, instead of taking offence. He doesn’t lean in, there’s no change to him, even where their fingers are tangled together, but he doesn’t sound nearly as wry when he says: “Yeah, I get that too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I read a lot of dratchet, so it's funny this is my first time writing any. Probably because writing Drift is a Time. Feel free to yell at me about the Good Ship over on twitter/tumblr (@mogseltof). (And yell at me about having _types_.)


End file.
